Glorianna Grey
Glorianna Grey (b. October 8, 2012) is a mutant and a Phoenix Force host. She is the youngest child of X-Man and Psylocke, and the granddaughter of Cyclops and Jean Grey. She is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Sharpay. She is also a Slytherin wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Renamon. Glorianna is a member of the Grey family, the Summers family and the Braddock family. 'History' 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Glorianna is an Omega-Level mutant. Telekinesis Telepathy Telekinetic Grenades 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Glorianna may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Glorianna's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Glorianna is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Glorianna can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. She can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Glorianna does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Glorianna dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect her. If she dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If she is in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. She also can resurrect others from death, not just herself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordswoman: Glorianna is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Glorianna is proficient in the skill of Shunpo. Kidō Expert: Glorianna is highly proficient in the art of Kidō. Great Spiritual Power: Glorianna possesses a large amount of spiritual power, which is finely controlled. Her Reiatsu is dark purple. 'Abilities' Strength level Peak Human Level: Glorianna possesses peak superhuman strength enabling her to lift (press) twice her weight easily. She engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Equipment' Digivice: Glorianna carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows her Renamon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Glorianna carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Knowledge around her neck. This allows her Renamon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Glorianna purchased an 10" (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2022. Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:Australians Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Shinobis Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Grey family Category:Summers family Category:Braddock family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 2012 Category:Libra (sign) Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Slytherins Category:House of the Scarlet Witch Category:Uchiha clan Category:Crest of Honour Bearers Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Team Sharpay Members Category:Shinigamis Category:20th Division Members Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Hakuda Combatants Category:Yin Release users